


By The Fire

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Somewhat, read and you’ll find out what I mean :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Another rainy day has rolled along and Shuichi doesn't want to sit in his room all day. He decides to go to his research lab to read for a bit until Kokichi pays him a visit. Little does he know that Kokichi has something up his sleeve...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	By The Fire

On rainy days, Shuichi preferred not to stay in his room and mope around. Instead, he liked going to his research lab. To read, of course. Even if he didn’t like his research lab a whole lot, there were many books there in which he could enjoy. They were books he hadn’t yet read so he would have lots of time for himself to read something new! No one really talked to him anyways- besides Kaede, Kaito, Kokichi, and Maki. But that wasn’t an issue for Shuichi. He enjoyed sitting in his research lab, reading a book while listening to the fire crackle by him. Having his nose always stuck in a book wasn’t uncommon for him. He loved mystery novels which was quite fitting for his Ultimate Title.

Taking in the scent of the old books and the fire, Shuichi glanced aside and noticed how the flame in the brick fireplace was getting smaller. The boy put a bookmark into the novel and stood up, sighing to himself and tiredly smiling. He went to gather a few logs which Monokuma had left in the room for him, picking them up and putting them into the fireplace very gently. He used the fire poker to adjust the logs carefully afterward, making sure no flame licked out onto the floor. Shuichi put the poker back and curiously hummed to himself.

“Maybe it would be a good idea to get some tea and come back here... that sounds nice..”

It also wasn’t uncommon for Shuichi to talk to himself. He sought comfort in a little bit of noise and his own voice- thus, he wasn’t afraid to express his thoughts out loud. However, he pondered for a bit longer and tilted his head. Did he really want to leave his research lab? If he did, someone could easily indulge in a conversation with him and he really didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to keep reading his book!

“Or maybe leaving would be a bad idea… but having a cup of warm tea sounds amazing right now… and some biscuits along with that would be amazing,” he mused to himself.

Sitting back in the rocking chair with a small sigh, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Clasping his hands atop his lap, he kept relaxed in the process and simply decided to rest his eyes for a little longer. Lazing around on a rainy day was common for Shuichi. He wouldn’t mind falling asleep here right now… it was cozy and comforting… and he could just… drift.. asle-

“Knock, knock, knock! Heyyy, Shumai! Are you in thereeee?” A familiar voice rang out after knocking sounded against the door.

Shuichi opened his eyes and he slowly blinked, looking toward the door. Was he hearing things? 

“Shuuuumaiiii, are you in thereeee? I’m coming innnn,” the voice chimed again.

The owner of the voice opened the door, peering into the room before a pair of delicate purple eyes set upon Shuichi. The boy in black felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his friend. A small smile creased his face and he warmly smiled.

“Oh… it’s just you, Kokichi,” the ultimate detective smiled kindly.

“What ever gave you that idea? Heyy- Shumai- do you have seeing problems? Why are you wearing those glasses? They make you look less emo and more smarter!” 

As Kokichi laughed, he closed his eyes a bit and folded his hands behind his head. His lying was superb because Shuichi didn’t realize that Kokichi actually liked the glasses. A rosy tint was powdered onto Kokichi’s soft cheeks, causing Shuichi to take notice and have his own face get warmer. There was something about Kokichi rather… off today. Shuichi didn’t know what it was but he wanted to ask! Until he had been asked a question himself.

“Ah- the glasses… I just like to wear them when I read sometimes,” Shuichi pointed out. Sitting up in the rocking chair, he removed the glasses and eventually gestured toward the small couch. 

“You can take a seat if-”

“Don’t mind if I do! Neeheehee, I was going to sit down there whether you invited me to or not!” Kokichi laughed and decided to sit down. Leaning back and propping his feet up, he crossed his legs over and looked toward Shuichi. Once the Ultimate Detective looked away, Kokichi couldn’t help but grin a bit.

“So what have you been doing all day? Just sitting here? Aloooone?”

“Um… yes? I’ve been reading a book. It’s about a detective and a thief! I think the detective is going to catch the thief but the thing is- the thief has lots of tricks up his sleeve so maybe he might end up hurting the detective or-”

“Falling in looooove!” Kokichi chimed in and laughed happily.

“Or that,” Shuichi happily smiled, “so what have you been doing today?”

“Oh? Lil’ ol’ me? I’ve been plotting and scheming of course! I have to take care of my evil plans as the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil, you know! I would tell you my plans buuuuuut I kinda can’t seeing that my plans are top secret! Sorry, Shuichi!”

“Ah… I understand..” Shuichi nervously laughed. He didn’t want to burst Kokichi’s bubble and ruin his fun. Therefore, he didn’t say anything about the lie. Instead, he leaned back in the rocking chair with a content sigh and happily smiled. It wasn’t too often he smiled but… when he did? It felt… nice.

Not only for him, but for Kokichi as well. The light of the flame illuminated Shuichi’s face in the dimly lit research lab, causing his smile to feel more brighter… or maybe Kokichi was feeling a little cozy just sitting here with Shuichi. Admiring the face of his friend, he noticed how the light gently cupped his cheek and brushed against his hair. Kokichi wished he could reach out and start stroking through Saihara’s hair, playing with the locks that were warmed up by the fire. He wanted to gently cup Shuichi’s cheek and kiss him before laying in his lap and falling asleep… and the thoughts remained on his mind. Did Shuichi feel the same about him? Maybe he didn’t… but that was okay.

As Kokichi stood up, he let out a small hum and grinned afterward.

“Welllll… I gotta get back to my evil plans! I gotta keep plotting and planning! Sorry to cut the visit short but you can stick your nose back into a book now, alright? Have fun!” Kokichi laughed.

“Ah- so soon..? You could stay, you know.. I don’t mind if you stick around,” Shuichi smiled.

Kokichi walked toward Shuichi and he looked down at him with a smug grin. Not one of malicious intent. Maybe one of… desire. Of yearn and want. The boy hummed happily before he shook his head.

“Can’t stick around- plotting takes time and I got some new ideas just sitting around here and thinking! So see ya later, Shumai!”

Kokichi leaned in and quickly kissed Shuichi on the cheek before pulling away and turning heel. The boy rushed out of the research room as fast as he could, closing the door behind him. The sound of shoes clicking on the floor got duller and duller until nothing could be heard. Kokichi was gone and all Shuichi could do was stare at the door.

His heart was beating out of his chest as he reached a hand up, placing it on his cheek. He stared at the door, slowly blinking and tilting his head. His face burned hot with embarrassment as he blinked once more. That… really happened… and he wasn’t complaining at all! Shuichi seemed rather happy. He gently smiled and let out a small sigh of content. Shuichi put on his reading glasses once again, adjusting them a bit on his face. Then, he chuckled to himself and picked up his book as he leaned back into the cozy rocking chair once again.

“So.. I guess we really do feel the same way, huh, Kokichi?”


End file.
